


Untitled

by alwayseven



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven





	Untitled

Kevin loves being on his knees.

He loves the feel of having a dick in his mouth, his jaw going sore, mouth wet and dripping with it. He likes the ache afterwards, his knees tight, his mouth a little abused.

There’s nothing he loves more. Except maybe being on his knees for his brothers, he thinks that might top the list, gets him off harder than anything, knowing it’s Joe and Nick he’s swallowing down, taking with him.

Joe’s rougher, he likes to see how far he can push Kevin, how rough is _too_ rough. He likes to grip Kevin’s curls and pull him forward until Kevin’s nose is pressed to Joe’s skin, until Kevin’s eyes are watering with it and the breath comes a little sharper.

Nick’s nothing like Joe in the way he touches Kevin’s cheek, pushes Kevin’s sweat damp curls off his forehead, and never tugs or pulls, even if Kevin wants him to.

Nick is reverent and Kevin can’t ever look away, sucking Nick down with his eyes cast upwards, Nick chewing on his bottom lip and slowly coming apart in Kevin’s mouth.

There’s something different now though about the way Nick’s holding himself back, something about how tense his thighs are where Kevin digs his fingers into the soft flesh that makes Kevin want to push just to see if he can get Nick to let go, just a little.

Joe’s pressed up against Nick’s side, pants open just enough, his dick curving upwards against his belly. He’s mouthing at Nick’s jaw, tongue licking at the stubble on Nick’s skin. It’s gorgeous and Kevin pushes a hand down to palm his heavy, hard dick, fingers curling over the thin cotton of his sleep pants.

Nick is leaking in his mouth, salt bitter pre-come at the tip making Kevin’s mouth water for it.

“Come on, Nicky,” Joe breathes, thrusting a little against Nick’s hip. “You should try it,” he mutters.

Kevin looks at Joe and he’s watching him, his eyes a little soft at the corners. Joe slides his hand into Kevin’s hair, and Kevin moans around Nick’s dick, purring deep in his chest and nudging harder into Joe’s hand.

“See that? He loves it,” Joe says the words against Nick’s lips. “Let go, Nick, just a little. Don’t you want to feel him gag on your dick? It’s amazing, the way he takes it.” Joe’s voice is weirdly tender and he’s stroking his thumb down Kevin’s cheek where Nick’s dick is pulsing as Kevin sucks.

“You’ve never felt anything as good as that, I promise you, Nick,” Joe says. He’s stroking himself now, sliding his fist down his dick.

This is about Nick right now, about how rigid and tense he is, but Kevin can’t help wanting Joe in his mouth, lips going tingly with it.

It takes Kevin, pushing through the haze in his head, a minute to get it. He sucks hard and quick at the head of Nick’s dick and pulls off with a slick, obscene slide.

“Nick,” Kevin says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Nick’s thigh where his skin is soft. He looks up at Nick and shudders, heat flooding his belly at the way Nick’s watching him, eyes dark and heavy lidded, lower lip chewed raw, cheeks damp with sweat and flushed pink.

“It’s okay, Nick,” Kevin tells him, leaning up. He presses his open mouth to Nick’s belly and licks him a little. “I want it,” Kevin says, eyes closed. It’s one thing to do this with Joe, alone, let Joe take what he wants knowing how much Kevin loves it. It’s different with Nick who holds himself in such tightly wound control, who still thinks jerking off his dirty.

Kevin doesn’t know how to tell Nick that he gets off on his brother’s come in his mouth, down his throat, how later when he’s in bed and he touches his thumb to his abused, swollen lips, he’ll come so hard he shakes with it.

So Kevin just presses his cheek to Nick’s belly and listens to his unsteady breathing, feels the thrum of tension beneath Nick’s skin.

He won’t push for this.

He sighs, pleased, when he feels Nick tentatively push his fingers through his hair.

“This is what you want?” Nick asks, a little unsteady, fingers brushing across Kevin’s forehead.

Kevin hums and presses closer, nudges himself against Nick. Short of begging for it, Kevin doesn’t know how to make it clear that this is what he wants.

Joe’s face is pressed against Nick’s throat and he’s mumbling, something filthy probably, judging from the way Nick’s hips jerk, his dick bumping Kevin’s cheek, dragging wetly across his skin.

Kevin moans a little and turns blindly, seeking, and licks out to catch the salty drop of pre-come beaded at the tip of Nick’s dick. He doesn’t take Nick in, just licks at the head until Nick’s panting, needy and a little frantic.

Joe curls his fingers around Nick and guides him between Kevin’s lips.

“It’s going to be so good, Nicky,” Joe hums as Kevin hollows out his cheeks and sucks just a little.

Kevin takes his time with it, doesn’t just go for it the way he does with Joe when Joe relentlessly fucks Kevin’s face the way they both love. He sucks a little, licks at Nick’s skin, woos him with his mouth until Nick’s clearly on the edge, thrusting a little, testing Kevin.

He feels Nick nudge at the back of his throat, swollen head of his dick pushing at Kevin’s gag reflex. Kevin groans a little, can’t help it, this is what he _loves_ , his brother in his mouth, the feel of all that hot flesh between his lips. He rubs himself against his hand, hips working as he swallows. His eyes are watering and he’s trying to keep from choking, doesn’t want to freak Nick out. Joe gets off on the choking, just holds on and thrusts when Kevin starts to gasp but that’s not Nick’s thing and Kevin doesn’t want this to be over until he’s felt Nick come down his throat.

Kevin strokes his free hand over Nick’s thigh, cups his balls. Nick almost sounds like he’s sobbing, chest heaving as he tries to breathe. He’s got his face pressed to Joe’s shoulder and he’s pulling at Kevin’s hair, Kevin’s scalp burning with it. He’s frantic and restless and almost there.

Kevin slides off wetly, mouth dripping, lips gone tender. He licks at the tip of Nick’s dick as he breathes in and out, catching his breath. He steadies himself with a hand on Nick, breathes deep as he relaxes his jaw and takes Nick deep in one swift, practiced shove that Joe so diligently helped him perfect.

“Kevin, ugh, I’m gonna -” Nick pants out, pushing blindly at Kevin’s forehead. But Joe’s hand is there, pressing at the back of Kevin’s head, holding him deep and it takes Kevin swallowing before Nick arches and cries out, letting go down Kevin’s throat.

 

[ the end ] 


End file.
